


I turned the alephs into gods and now I ship them

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Censored x silent orchestra.A bunch of oneshots
Relationships: Whitenight (lobotomy corporation) & bluestar (lobotomy corporation)
Kudos: 9





	1. Arts x death

1: Arts x Death  
Death and Arts lay down in the giant bed, holding each other close.   
The two had tangled together, cuddling and speaking sweet words to each other’s ear.   
They both snuggled close, Death holding around Arts as they were comfy beneath a blanket. Death took a blanket and pulled it over the two as the god of death peppered the art god with kisses.   
Arts covered their face with their hands in slight embarrassment as Death just held them close happily. Death had praised the younger god repeatedly, making him squirm and continue to be modest, saying that they weren’t that nice.   
Arts and Death both mingled quietly, giggling at the jokes one another made and neither could stop smiling. The room even echoed with their soft laughter, they were trying not to wake the Death Prophet or the God’s Prophet as those two had fallen asleep, tangled close as they hugged.   
Both gods thought the sight was adorable as they quietly gushed while doing the same.   
Death suddenly turned Arts over and spooned the younger god softly, kissing up the side of his neck as Arts began to drift off to sleep.   
Death hugged the younger god close as even Death slept every once in a while.


	2. An update on how far I've gotten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write these with my significant other. I usually start write some and then have them take over editing then add more and more. Repeating a cycle till we are finished. Forgive us for taking alot of time.

White night and bluestar. Brother and sister.  
White night slumped into blue stars lap and sighed. He was sleepy. "I think it's your turn to control the skies"

Plague doctor white night and rehn.  
Plague doctor shivered and snuggled into rehns chest. Rehn being held by whitenight was relaxed and grinning.


	3. Meme

(Rehn Meme:  
Rehn walks into the laundry room, his face red as a tomato as he yells at both the Death and God’s Prophets. “I am disgusted, I am revolted!” He paused to close himself into the dryer, speaking all through this, “I have dedicated myself to our lord and savior, White Night, AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!”)


	4. Chapter 4

Alriune x red

Red lays on the ground staring up at the sky. Alriune sits next to her and sings softly-"Everything you do it sends me" - red joins into the song softly her voice cracking with emotion."Higher than the moon with every" red sits up teary. She leans into alriune.

"Twinkle in your eye  
You strike a match that lights my heart on fire" alriune takes off her hand and undoes the tight bun holding her lavender hair going quiet. Red continues to sing.

"When you're near, I hide my blushing face  
And trip on my shoelaces  
Grace just isn't my forté  
But it brings me to my knees when you say" red begins Ronson alriune picking up where the other fell off.

"Hello, how are you, my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore"

Red licks her lips and pulls down her hood.  
"Alriune. I love you. Thank you for dealing with me. For all of this life. Your… the twinkle in my eye. You set my heart on fire. While I'm so uptight you are relaxed and you're always so warm and I am constantly cold. I love yo-" red is kissed sweetly-cutting her off. Red melted into the kiss cupping the others face.


	5. White Night and Bluestar: Siblings

White Night and Bluestar: Siblings  
White night slumped into blue stars lap and sighed tiredly. "I think it's your turn to control the skies..” White Night said as they yawned, cuddling into their glowing sister. “All right, it is time. You always get tired around six to eight o’clock…” Bluestar laughed as her sibling denied being tired… yet again.  
White night laid in their sister's lap pouting and tired. They breath softly slowly easing into sleep. The nights fingers braid their brother's hair languidly. The night lit the sky with stars and set the moon in the sky.


End file.
